villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spikes (Guardians of the Lost Code)
Spikes is one of the main antagonists, later turned protagonist in the Mexican animated movie "Guardians of the Lost Code". He is a 13-year old boy with deep hatred towards the world and Muty's older brother. Story Spikes is first seen accompanied by his sister Muty painting graffity on the streets when they are greeted by Zejas, who just took a Yo-Yo and money as payment from a kid for passing by his turf, Spikes asks whether it was the same "crybaby" as the last time, to which Zejas responds he was, Spikes asks his sister what she thinks, she responds with a giggle. As the kids decide to go to the museum they are found by Elmer, who tells them about their role as "Dark Ones" and presents them with three Brijes: Scales (To Muty), Fangs (To Spikes) and Poison (To Zejas) and promisses them power and riches, Spikes accept due to his desire to take revenge on the world for "taking away his sister's voice". After Muty and Scales failed on their mission to assassinate Pu Yi, they are brought unconscious to Elmer's manor, Spikes is enraged when he finds out her sister was harmed and bows to take revenge on them. The portal opens for Egypt, Elmer orders Zejas and Poison to go but they are set aside by him and Fangs who jump into the portal, Elmer and Claws both comment on how they like his style but are curious about his motivation, it is then revealed that prior to the events of the movie, Muty was beaten by a gang of teenagers and asked for help but nobody came, thus leaving her unable to speak, since then Spikes resents the world and wishes to take revenge on them. Both the kid and his Brije travel to Egypt and manage to intercept Freddy, Hopper, Kimo, Cloko, Atzi and Bri after they passed Anubis's test, merging into his warrior form, Spikes battles both Freddy and Kimo but is defeated by the Golem that guards the temple but are saved by Freddy who stops the guardian before he can kill them both. Spikes and Fangs are brought back to the manor, where they are tended by his sister as Zejas and Ponzoña leave to finish the job. After Zejas unknowingly restores the alliance, he and Muty are teleported to the museum where it is revealed they were the true chosen ones all along. After Elmer finds out he appears on scene and in a fit of rage shots an energy ray at Spikes, but his sister sacrifices herself, seemingly dying. Spike and the others realize Elmer had tricked them and that this was not what they wanted and decide to face Elmer to fix their wrongs. After defeating Elmer, Spikes mourns the death of his sister, Quetzalcoatl assures him she will be remembered and honored as a heroine but he claims not to care about that and only wishes for her to be with him again, much to his joy, Muty survived and has even recovered her ability to speak, he then walks away from the museum alongside the other kids and his Brijes Appeareance Spikes is a 13 year-old boy with fair skin, short, raven-black hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt with dark brown shorts and shoes. In his warrior form, Spike resembles a lycantrhope creature with bushy, black fur, a magenta colored mane and large claws. Personality Spikes is described by the Brije counsel as "A creative boy, whose purpose is to protect those he deems dear and eliminate pain". Spike is shown to be hotheaded and even brutal, to the point when Fang notes that Spike's anger caused problems while traveling the portals to darkness, suggesting his hatred gave him great power, despite this, Spikes motivations are centered on protecting his little sister, whom he loves deeply. After the incident evolving a gang beating his sister, Spikes became resentful towards the world and bowed to one day make them pay for mistreating him and her sister. Spikes eventually learned the error of his ways when he realized Elmer had tricked him and his friends and thus ends up adding and befriending the chosen ones. Powers an Abilities In his warrior form, Spikes gained superhuman strength which allowed him to take on Freddy and Kimo's warrior forms with ease, he could also release a magical rope like structure from his claws that latched into his opponents, he however did not possessed much resistance as he was easily beaten by the Golem guardian in egypt. Even though not shown in the movie, Spikes is suggested to be a proficient pickpocket. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lycanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective